


His Robes

by MyWitch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Art, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 07:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8135701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyWitch/pseuds/MyWitch
Summary: Hermione visits the grave of Severus Snape.





	




End file.
